KHRCHATROOM
by sukeida
Summary: Welcome to the world of..." No, that's not how it starts. This is pretty much a chatroom where the KHR characters gather and well...just talk. Yamamoto likes Tsuna, but Tsuna likes Gokudera, but Gokudera hasn't realized it yet and more. Please R&R!
1. Eat your Veggies!

**CAST:**

baseballfreak: Yamamoto Takeshi

JRHM: Gokudera Hayato

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: Ryohei Sasagawa

**NOTE: The following chatroom does not really exist neither do the characters.**

**BUT I WISH THEY WERE.**

+KHR_CHATROOM+

[baseballfreak has logged on]

[baseballfreak has entered the chat room]

baseballfreak: Ah! So this is how it works...

JRHM: what do you want?

baseballfreak: Who are you?

JRHM: ITS GOKUDERA!! why are you bothering me anyways?

baseballfreak: Oh, hey Gokudera.

JRHM: ...anyways, its called instant message.

baseballfreak: Instant message? ...Oh! So this is what you made me sign up for!

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has entered the chat room]

baseballfreak: So, what does JRHM mean?

JRHM: *crosses arms and smiles* of course it would be juudaime's right hand man.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: HAHAHA, THAT IS SO LAME, OCTOPUS HEAD!!!

baseballfreak: Haha...I see.

JRHM: back off turf head!

baseballfreak: Eh? Turf head? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere...

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: OF COURSE YOU HAVE. IT'S RYOHEI!!!

JRHM: yamamoto, do you even pay attention sometimes?

baseballfreak: Hello Ryohei sempai.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN SOME MORE NOW TO THE EXTREEEME!!!

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has exited the chat room]

[ETREEEME_PUNCH has logged out]

JRHM: i cant beleive that guy...

baseballfreak: Haha, you guys get along well.

JRHM: is there something wrong with your head...

baseballfreak: Hey, let's get Tsuna an account.

JRHM: !! why didnt i think of that?!

baseballfreak: It should be something cute to match with Tsuna...

JRHM: its going to be "Juudaime"!!

baseballfreak: No, it should be something like "Tsubunbun" ...How cute...

JRHM: TSUBUNBUN?! yamamoto, whats going in your head?

baseballfreak: Well the other day, I realized that I

JRHM: that you??

JRHM: what is it?

baseballfreak: Oh no. I forgot I have practice right now. Bye!

JRHM: wait! tell me first!

[baseballfreak has exited the chat room]

[baseballfreak has logged out]

JRHM: auugh! yamamoto get back here!

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has logged on]

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has entered the chat room]

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: OH YEAH, I FORGOT TO SAY, DONT FORGET TO EAT YOUR EXTREMELY DELICIOUS VEGETABLES!!!

JRHM: thats it, ive had it with you people.

[JRHM has exited the chat room]

[JRHM has logged out]

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: GOOD, OCTOPUS HEAD IS GONE.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: HELLO?

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: HELLO???

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: IS ANYONE HERE?!?

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: . . .

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: . . .

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: EXTREEEME!!!

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has exited the chat room]

[EXTREEEME_PUNCH has logged out]

* * *

royalepain . tsubasa : has logged in: has entered: and is speaking so shut up:

Ehh, I dont know guys ._. Like I said I suck at writing fanfiction(fanart is my thing), so I simplified it down into a chatroom.

The characters might get a bit OOC sometimes...Well I intend it to have some shounen ai...It's a love chain actually, and I'm still working on it.

Well yeah, comment and stuff. I'm not a great writer, so woohoo. *bored expression*

So if you like it so far, I'll think about continuing it.

Please help me figure out the other character's usernames(any random KHR character).

Thanks much.

Ciaosu.

royalepain . tsubasa: has stopped talking: has exited:has logged out.


	2. Treehouses have mites

Before we start I would like to thank orangesky3 for pointing out that Gokudera never addresses Tsuna as "Tsuna". I'll use Juudaime instead of Tenth(its dubbed and I don't like dubs). Anyways I fixed it. Sorry for not noticing earlier, just retyping their usernames over and over and switching back and forth between characters is a bit hard for me. Also, I have put in a genre for this "story" so now it's under Humor. Alright, let's start!

CAST:

tsubunbun: Tsunayoshi Sawada

baseballfreak: Yamamoto Takeshi

JRHM: Gokudera Hayato

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE WRITING FANFICTION.**

**HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

tsubunbun: Um...Yamamoto?

baseballfreak: Oh, Tsuna, your on? I didn't notice.

tsubunbun: ...Well, why is it like this?

baseballfreak: Hmm? What do you mean?

tsubunbun: Why is my username...'tsubunbun'? It's embarassing.

baseballfreak: Is that what you think? Well I think it's cute. :)

tsubunbun: That's the problem...*sigh*

baseballfreak: Tsuna.

baseballfreak: Well your stuck with it now. Ahahaha.

tsubunbun: -.- I wonder if Gokudera's on.

[JRHM has logged on]

[JRHM has entered the chat room]

baseballfreak: Wow Tsuna, are you psychic?

tsubunbun: O_O

JRHM: what are you guys talking about?

tsubunbun: Ah! Gokudera! :D

baseballfreak: ...First time I've seen you use a smiley face...

JRHM: ...juudaime? is that you?...

JRHM: ...

JRHM: WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ACTUALLY TOOK YAMAMOTO'S IDEA OF "TSUBUNBUN"?

tsubunbun: Um, about that...

baseballfreak: Yes he did.

tsubunbun: Y-Yamamoto!

JRHM: yamamoto, stop humiliating juudaime!

baseballfreak: Hey, it was my idea of Tsuna joining.

JRHM: i know that, but "tsubunbun"? "TSUBUNBUN"? he has enough bullies!

tsubunbun: Why do I feel like that was not a compliment?

JRHM: ah!! juudaime! i'm sorry!!! i didn't mean it that way!

baseballfreak: Are you sure you aren't the bully, Gokudera?

JRHM: hey! just because i look like one doesn't mean i am one!

baseballfreak: Oh really? So you admit you look like one. Hahaha.

tsubunbun: Guys, please stop. I don't mind the username.

JRHM: i know your lying, juudaime, i can see it all over your face. you hate your username.

baseballfreak: His face? Gokudera, what are you? A stalker?

tsubunbun: GAH!...Gokudera, what are you doing outside my window?! O_O

JRHM: w-what window?

baseballfreak: Wow, I was right. -_- Now I wish I didn't say anything...

JRHM: y-you would know if you were a stalker too, yamamoto!! :O

tsubunbun: I can't take this insanity anymore.

[tsubunbun has exited the chat room]

[tsubunbun has logged out]

baseballfreak: Tsuna.

JRHM: WAIT JUUDAIME!

JRHM: wait i'm outside his house...i could just

baseballfreak: He just left...

baseballfreak: ...

baseballfreak: ...How is it that your even on this chat?

JRHM: i threatened irie the other day to make this eco-friendly-super-high-tech-light-weight-portable-mini-laptop-that-runs-on-oxygen-that-supports-this-chat-system.

baseballfreak: ...I have nothing to say to you.

[baseballfreak has exited the chat room]

[baseballfreak has logged out]

JRHM: now, how am i supposed to explain myself to juudaime?

[JRHM has exited the chat room]

[JRHM has logged out]

* * *

Hey its Tsubasa.

I'm continuing this fanfiction since I got a few reviews saying they wanted me to continue this.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are having a fight. And Yamamoto is being serious, so thats why he's...kind of OOC in this chapter. Apparently, Gokudera was outside of Tsuna's house when they were chatting. WHERE ON EARTH DOES GOKUDERA LIVE?!

If you guys have any ideas please do share. If you guys have any ideas of how i'm going to put Hibari and the other characters-that-are-unlikely-to-use-a-chat room in it, please DO share. Still open to any suggestions for usernames, although there are some interesting ones already suggested. :)

One last thing. I thank X-kloey-chan-X, mogu95, ChiyokoFukui, .ixos., mypfantom, Yoshi333, & orangesky3 for reading and reviewing Chapter One!


	3. Side Story: Real Doubles or UMAs?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY WAY. IF I OWNED KHR, THE ANIME AND MANGA WOULD BE COMING OUT TWICE A WEEK INSTEAD OF ONCE A WEEK.**

**HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION. ENJOY!**

**Note from the (very busy)author:** Hey guys! Sorry for such a LOOONG wait! I've been pretty occupied with life. Here's just a SIDE STORY! I've always wondered about anime characters seeing themselves being cosplayed by crazy fans. If you find any mistakes, please tell me! :D I would very much appreciate it! This time, they're talking about Fanime 2010, search it up on youtube if your clueless, haha. I have also decided that Mukuro's username will be "Guest69" and will appear sooner or later. Any ideas for Chikusa and Ken's username? Open to suggestions!

**I would also like to thank everyone who have continued to read into Ch.3 Side Story, reviewed, and gave some wonderful suggestion for usernames! Please keep up the reviews! :D**

* * *

**CAST:**

baseballfreak: yamamoto takeshi

JRHM: gokudera hayato

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: ryohei sasagawa

* * *

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: HEEY GUYS!

baseballfreak: Hey Ryohei Sempai.

JRHM: *yawns* turf head, it's too early in the morning to be screaming.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY! I WAKE UP AND START TRAINING AT 5 IN THE MORNING!

JRHM: ...this is pointless, i wonder if juudaime is on...

baseballfreak: *Sighs* He's not.

baseballfreak: Oh yeah, speaking of Tsuna, the other day I saw a bunch of Tsuna look alikes in one place...

JRHM: yamamoto, just to let you know, juudaime is not yours! :O

baseballfreak: I never said anything like that...

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: THIS IS EXTREMELY INTERESTING! DOUBLE TSUNAS? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?

baseballfreak: I went to California a couple of days ago and

JRHM: wait what? you went to america without telling us? and what for?

baseballfreak: Haha, sorry, this girl, who called herself a fangirl, dragged me there, somehow.

JRHM: wow somehow. and you probably didnt even know her...

baseballfreak: Yeah, I didn't know her, but I could tell she wasn't a bad person.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: SO WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE DOUBLE TSUNAS?

baseballfreak: Oh yeah, so I ended up at an anime convention of some sort...I think it was called Fanime 2010? It was in downtown San Jose though...

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: AN ANIME CONVENTION.

JRHM: hurry up with the explanation!

baseballfreak: So there was a photoshoot called Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gathering, and I thought Reborn had something to do with it, so I decided to go check it out.

baseballfreak: ...

baseballfreak: ...

baseballfreak: I'm not very sure if I should continue...

JRHM: a katekyo hitman reborn gathering...so a home tutor hitman reborn gathering...how suspicious...

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: DON'T WORRY, JUST CONTINUE THE STORY TO THE EXTREEEME!

baseballfreak: Well okay then.

baseballfreak: So I saw alot of people...who looked somewhat very alike to us and the others...but somewhat different at the same time...

baseballfreak: I remember seeing lots of Tsunas, Chromes, Xanxuses, and there was a Ryohei Sempai look-alike too.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE HIM TO AN EXTREME BATTLE!

JRHM: ...okay, this is strange...

JRHM: !

JRHM: yamamoto! they could have been UMAs in disguise!

baseballfreak: UMAs? Well they looked pretty human to me.

JRHM: that's what they're trying to make you think.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: MAYBE YOUR JUST EXTREMELY CONFUSED, OCTOPUS HEAD!

JRHM: what? i am NOT confused! maybe you need a new brain, turf top!

baseballfreak: Guys, if you don't stop, I'm leaving the chatroom.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: I KNOW MY BRAIN WORKS PERFECTLY FINE!

JRHM: tch, well of course you think that! because your brain isn't working, it thinks it's working! don't you get it?

baseballfreak: ...

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: OOH, I SEE HOW IT IS, BUT I'M STILL MORE EXTREME THAN YOU ARE!

[baseballfreak has exited the chat room]

[baseballfreak has logged out]

JRHM: suuure, i bet i can beat you in a second, you don't stand a chance! after all, i AM juudaime's right hand man.

EXTREEEME_PUNCH: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I would like to inform everyone that I will not be continuing this fanfiction until after the following date: **June 17, 2010 **

This is due to finals that are coming up soon.

Also, maybe a bit later than that date because of the fact that I only play video games during the summer, so once school is out, I always turn into a video game addict, and I won't let go of my DS lite until I've played every single game I've been waiting to play over the school year. Self-control over the school year is key. BUT NOT OVER THE SUMMER. BWAHAHAHAHA! D COME TO ME, BEAUTIFUL GAME CARDS, COME TO ME!

JRHM: juudaime, let's go the other way. i can see a really crazy looking *thing* laughing like a maniac...

tsunabunbun: eh?...EH? O_O


End file.
